Annabeth Comes to Goode High School
by GeekyGirl0629
Summary: Basically, Annabeth comes to Goode. It's filled with popular girls, nerds,a Cyclops, jocks, demigods, geeks. Percabeth and all of that-who knows what's going to happen... Read to find out more!
1. Chapter 1

**Annabeth Comes To Goode High School**

**Chapter 1: Welcome to Goode**

**Annabeth's POV**

I wake up and grin. I take a deep breath and look around my new room my apartment in New York City to make sure this is real. My Dad got a job change so we got to move to New York. I haven't told Percy yet, I want to surprise him. When I reminded my Dad Percy lives here he asked what school and I told him, Goode High School. He got me registered and put into all of Percy's classes, thanks to some help from Percy's step-dad, Paul, who promised not to tell anybody but Sally. I get ready and put on a grey tank-top with a gold owl on it, dark blue skinny-jeans, and high-top converse. I grab my gold owl earrings and matching necklace, and walk downstairs.

"Hello, Dad. Boys, Sarah." I greet everyone, grinning. We have small talk while we eat and then it's time for me to leave.

"Bye, everyone!" I yell, walking out our HUGE apartment. I walk down the street towards Goode until I can't stand just walking. I start running and notice there is someone following me. I reach for my knife that I always keep handy. It's currently in my shoe. I walk towards the person and they look up.

"Tyson?" I ask, laughing a little.

"Annabeth!" he says, giving me a hug that I gladly return.

"Tyson. You can't tell Percy that I'm here, ok? I want to surprise him."

He grins. "Ok! Bye Annabeth! I'll let you walk ahead so we don't walk in at the same time!" he suggests.

I smile, "Good idea. I'll see you later, Tyson." I promise.

I jog ahead which ends up in a full blown sprint towards the school.

I walk towards where somebody told me was the main office.

I see Paul signing in a walk towards him. Since he's my homeroom, he should have it. I plan to see how long it takes Percy to notice me. If he doesn't say anything by lunch, 7th period, I'm going to sit with him and Tyson and see what happens.

"Hi, Pa—Mr. Blofis." I greet, correcting myself.

He turns around. "Hello, Annabeth. Looking for your schedule?" he asks.

I nod.

"Ta-da! I also have a map for you." Paul tells me, handing me two pieces of paper. We talk on the way to his room and I walk in and go to the back. I sit next to a girl with blond, straight hair and purple eyes, talking with two other girls, one with black hair and blue eyes, the other with red hair and green eyes.

"Hi." I greet.

They smile. "Hi. I'm Cara." The girl with purple eyes replies.

"I'm Julia." says the girl with red hair.

"And I'm Victoria." Finishes the girl with black hair.

"I'm Annabeth." I introduce myself.

"Hi Annabeth. Do you want to sit with us at lunch? Since you're new you probably don't have anywhere to sit, right?" offers Cara.

"Um…thanks, but no thanks. I'm going to sit with my boyfriend." I explain.

"Who's your boyfriend?" Victoria asks.

"Percy Jackson." I tell them.

"Oh god…we got another one." Julia sighs.

"Sweetie, I know you might think that Percy is your boyfriend, but he's not. This happens all the time. He keeps telling everyone that he has a girlfriend, but she lives in San Francisco. Ok? Even though he doesn't even have a phone so we don't know what she looks like or anything about her…people are starting to wonder…y'know? But not me." Cara explains.

I was about to reply when Paul walks in and class starts. Percy still hasn't noticed me. I smirk. This'll be fun. Paul said that nobody is going to introduce me into their classes because he said that I didn't want them to, which is true.

English goes by quickly and now I'm off to Social Studies. It turns out I have 4 classes with Cara, 2 with Victoria, and 3 with Julia. I sit in the back every class. My schedule is:

**Period 1: English Blofis, P Room 195**

**Period 2: Social Studies Markowitz, S Room 213**

**Period 3: Greek Moriarty, T Room 159**

**Period 4: Technology Harolds, L Tech Room**

**Period 5: Math Ferarro, R Room 123**

**Period 6: (A)PE/(B)Health Finnican, J/ Clark, R Gym/ Room 134**

**Period 7: Lunch LUNCH, JOE Cafeteria **

**Period 8: Communications Zamorski, M Room 104**

**Period 9: Science Anderson, C Room 153**

**Homeroom: Blofis, P 195**

The day goes by fast until it's lunch. Percy still hasn't noticed me.

I walk into the cafeteria with Cara and see Percy.

"I'll be right back." I promise. She gives me an apologetic look.

"Hey, Seaweed Brain!" I yell across the room to him, walk towards where he is talking with Tyson.

"Who-" he starts. He freezes when he sees me. I grin and so does he.

Percy run's towards me and we meet in the middle. We kiss for a minute and then I give him a hug.

"Hey, Wise Girl." he greets.

"Miss me?" I ask. I haven't seen Percy in a while since my Dad refused to let me go to Camp last year after me and Percy fell into Tartarus.

"Tons. Guys, meet my girlfriend, Annabeth Chase." he introduces me to the ENTIRE cafeteria. Everyone starts to crowd around, call out "Told you she was real!" and "How much money did he give you?" and "Wow! Jackson is lucky."

"Hey, Tyson. Long time, no see." I greet Tyson, giving him a knowing look.

Percy looks back and forth from us and grins. "You knew?" he asks his half-brother.

Tyson nods.

Once everyone settles down we all go back to our tables.

"Wait—why are you here?" Percy asks.

"My dad's job got transferred to here and he agreed to let me go to school here." I explain.

I smiles and I give him another hug.

"I wish I had classes with you…" Percy admits. Me, Cara, Victoria, and Julia burst out into laughter. It turns out they sit at the same table as Percy and Tyson.

"What?" he asks confused.

"Dude. You have every freaking period with her." Cara spills. He looks at us like we're hydras without acid.

"I do?"

"Yeah." I confirm.

"Oh my gods. Oh! Right! Introductions. I see you've met Vikki, Jules, and Care. You know Tyson and Rachel, obviously. This is Lilith and her identical twin Liam. This is Ryan, and this is Tyler. They're twins too, just not identical. And this is Caleb." Percy says, point around the table.

"Hi guys…" I greet awkwardly.

"Annabeth, do you have to buy lunch?" Percy asks me after a few minutes.

"Yeah…I'm just gonna go do that now." I tell him, standing up and walking towards the lunch line that has salads.

"Hey, new girl!" I hear somebody yell. I turn around and see three girls with way too much makeup and too little clothes walking towards me.

"Can I help you?" I ask, as politely as I can.

"I'm Marie, this is Abigail and Bella. Do you want to sit with us, instead of with those losers you were sitting with earlier? Not including Percy Jackson, obviously. We could make you popular." The girl in the center says. I glare at her.

"I think I can find my own friends. And those people aren't losers. If anyone is, it's you. You are obviously the bullies of this school and I'm being a part of it, got that?" I tell her.

She looks enraged and takes a few steps towards me and whispers,

"Don't make me angry, Blondie. And stay away from Percy Jackson. He's mine. And I always get what I want. Do. I. Make. Myself. Clear?" she attempts to threaten me.

"Crystal. I'm not going to listen though." I reply calmly.

"Oh my god you stupid-" she starts, taking a few steps back.

"I bet I'm still smarter than you, in more ways than one." I interrupt. Nobody calls a child of Athena stupid.

"Argh!" she yells, walking towards me with a pocket knife. Please, like she could ever win a fight.

I reach into my shoe and take out my knife, but only to put it in my pocket. She takes another step closer and I start to take out my knife. I feel someone put there arm on mine, and I look and see Percy.

"Everything ok?" he asks, taking my hand.

Marie looks stunned and puts away her pocket knife. "Hi, Percy. And no, I was just talking with Annabelle." she says, waving and batting her eyes flirtatiously. I can feel him tense up, but not nervously like trying not to laugh.

"Good. C'mon, Annabeth, let's just go buy lunch…" he suggests. I nod and we walk towards the lunch line again. The second we are out of hearing range we burst out laughing.

"Seriously? That is the 'popular girl'?" I ask.

"Apparently. And did she honestly try and flirt with me after coming towards you with a freaking pocket knife? I swear to the gods she's bipolar or something." he tells me.

"And she called me stupid…like really? And she would never win in a fight against anybody. Even if I had a broken leg, arm, and no knife." I tell him. He laughs.

"What can I get for you today, dear? And hello, Percy. How are you?" this little old lady serving lunch asks. She seems sweet.

"Hi, Mrs. Reynolds. Good, how are you?"

"Good, thanks. Now, what would you and this pretty girl like for lunch?"

"Oh! Right. Mrs. Reynolds, this is my girlfriend, Annabeth Chase."

I wave.

"Ohh. This is the girl you never stop talking about! Well, I understand why."'

"Thank you." I say gratefully.

"May I have a Ceaser salad?" I ask, after we chat for a few more minutes, making my boyfriend look like blush and lipstick exploded all over his face because of Drew or someone in the Demeter cabin made his face a tomato. Or both. That's how red Percy's face is.

"Make that two. On me." Percy insists.

"Thanks." I whisper, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"No problem, Wise Girl."

"Here are your salads, dears. I do hope you enjoy." Mrs. Reynolds says sincerely.

"Thank you. Have a nice day, Mrs. Reynolds." I say as me and Percy walk out with our salads and water.

We walk to the table, getting some dirty looks from 3 certain people.

"Dude!" Tyler starts.

"That was awesome!" Liam cheers.

"With your knife-" Rachel attempts.

"Nice hiding spot!" Lilith compliments.

"And kinda discrete." Victoria says.

"I liked how calm you were when you were telling her about who's dumber." Cara says.

"That was hilarious!" Caleb says.

"And her face when Percy walked over!" Julia says.

"Oh my gods that was priceless!" Ryan says.

"GO ANNABETH!" Tyson yells.

"Thanks…I think." I say laughing.

"Are they demigods?" I ask him in a whisper.

"Yeah. They joined last year. Well…that's when they got to Camp anyways." Percy tells me.

"Oh. Ok."

"Um…so who are your parents?" I ask.

"Who's yours?" Caleb asks.

"Athena." I answer.

"Hey, sis." Cara says.

I smile.

"Hades." Victoria answers.

"We're Hermes." Lilith and Liam answer.

"I bet you got along with the Stolls." I comment. They grin.

"I'm Persephone." Julia answers.

"I'm Apollo." Caleb says.

"And **we** are Hephaestus." Ryan and Tyler answer.

"Cool!" I say.

* * *

**Please review! This is the first story I've posted anywhere and I would appreciate feedback, good or bad! Also, tell me if you want me to post some of my others. Just started this one, and feel free to tell me what you want to happen next! Sorry, I'm rambling. Thanks for reading! **

**GeekyGirl0629**


	2. Chapter 2

**WOW! 98 views, 6 favorites, 9 follows, and 5 reviews! I love you guys! Thank you so much! That just made my day! Ok, so I took advice from my reviews and I hope I played it out the way you suggested. I'm going to post some more of my stories, and I hope you enjoy those too. I'm editing them at the moment so I'm hoping for at lease one more to be up by tomorrow or Monday, but no promises. **

**To jonna: thank you so much for your review! I wil continue with this story and, as metioned above, I will post some of my others. :)**

**To: HIIIIII: Lol HI! Thanks for your review! Made me laugh! XD **

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or any of his characters, I only own my OC's. All rights go to Rick Riordian **

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

**Lilith's POV**

After lunch I go to English with Percy's step-dad. It's a pretty cool class, since I have Percy's dad as a teacher and I have Liam and all the…um…how would you put it…funny, kids in my class. I sit in between Liam and Dylan, one of the non-demigod related troublemakers.

I take out my phone since class hadn't started and see I got a text from my half-brothers, Connor and Travis, who finally got up the nerves to ask out Katie.

**Connor: hey, little sis**

**Travis: don't call her that. Not a good idea. She's just as good, if not better, at pranks and stealing things than as we are. Be smart.**

**Connor: since when are we "smart" XD**

**You: since travis had to go to lunch with Katie and someone from Aphrodite and decided that thinking things through and being smart was a good idea for his sanity? **

**Travis: ha-ha, very funny, Lilith. **

**Connor: anyways! Down to business. We have a plan. **

**Travis: it's awesome.**

**Connor: tell liam, too**

**Travis: you met Annabeth right?**

**You: yeah, how'd you know?**

**Travis: she called and told us**

**Connor: and warned us not to mess up camp or torture Chiron too much or she'd kill us**

**Travis: I told Katie and she said she'd help her… 8(**

**Connor: oh my gods *dies of laughter***

**You: Connor! **

**Connor: …you're no fun.**

**Travis: thanks**

**You: don't mention it, now what is that brilliant idea of yours?**

**Travis: we want you to pull a prank for us.**

**Connor: since we cant we figured youd like to do the honors.**

I smirk. The Stolls: possibly the best pranksters on the whole planet. Not including myself, obviously.

**You: what's the plan *evil grin* **

**Annabeth's POV**

Percy, Julia, Caleb, Cara, and I walk to Communications. This is weird. How are so many of my new friends, and demigods, in my classes? I'll have to ask Percy about that.

We walk into Ms. Zamorski's class and sit in the back.

"You're going to love this class. She doesn't give anyone homework—ever! And she's really nice, plus it's just generally a fun class." Percy enthuses.

"Seaweed Brain finds a class besides Greek that he likes? This teacher is a miracle worker!" I tease.

"Shut up, Wise Girl." Percy says laughing and slapping my arm playfully.

A thought dawns on me.

"Cara? Can we talk? Let's let the boys enthuse over not having homework." I ask, motioning for her to follow me outside before class starts.

She nods and we walk outside.

"What's up?" she asks me.

"A: how can any of us read basically anything in any class except English, Greek, and possibly Math? And b: how have we not gotten attacked by monsters? We have a Cyclops, demigods, and two of those demigods are children of the Big Three. Percy has gotten attacked by **_himself_**. Let alone with over 5 other demigods." I tell her.

She shrugs. "Luck. But as for how we can read, Percy's dad said that we need to work on our Greek so has most classes giving us stuff in Greek. As for the others? Google translate." Cara answers.

"Oh. Ok. Also, if this is relying on luck—than something is keeping monsters from coming towards us somehow. Demigods don't just get lucky. The only ones that do not get constantly attacked are the Hunters of Artemis because they chase monsters and demigods at Camp Half-Blood because we have a barrier." I decide not to mention the Roman camp.

"Oh. Maybe we can meet up after school and do some digging." she suggests.

"Yeah. W-" I was about to continue when Ms. Zamorski told us to come back in. We walk in and see the boys grinning.

Class goes by quickly until it is last period—science. It turns out I have Julia, Lilith, and Percy in this class. Lilith is starting to concern me…she has this evil grin on her face, like Leo…or Connor and Travis…or Clarisse when she works together with the Stolls to prank Percy…it's normally not a good thing. It's a mix of those and the face the Stolls had, ok so maybe more like Connor-Travis was terrified at Katie's reaction-when they put chocolate bunnies all around the Demeter cabin, in the Demeter cabin, on the Demeter cabin (yes I mean on the roof), and in the strawberry field. It didn't go over as planned when Katie found Travis and Connor…

Science is really easy. All of the things we are learning I've already learned. I just sorta sketch for the period and I end up with a picture of Percy and I having our first kiss. He glances at my paper and smiles. I give him a quick kiss on the cheek and then whisper to him, "Pay attention, Seaweed Brain."

"You're not, Wise Girl."

He thinks for a moment and I smirk.

"Our names for each other prove my point." I whisper. He smirks and starts copying notes.

The bell rings, signaling for us to leave, and Percy asks me, "Annabeth, wanna come over to my place for a bit?"

"I'd love to, but I can't. I made plans with Cara. We have an idea, but we want to make sure about something first." I reply, disappointed. He nods in understanding and gives me a kiss. I kiss him back, enjoying the moment, and then I hear someone cough behind me.

I break the kiss and turn to look at the person, who ends u being Cara.

"Don't mean to break up the lovebirds, but ready to go, Annabeth?" she asks. I feel my cheeks get hot and I nods.

"Bye, Seaweed Brain. I love you." I tell him honestly.

"Bye, Wise Girl. I love you too." he replies. I smile and jog towards Cara, who was perfectly ok with ditching me apparently.

"Ditcher." I tease once I catch up, which wasn't very hard.

She laughs.

"So? How was your first day?" Cara asks.

"Good. I'm excited that I finally get to see Seaweed Brain again, and it's cool that there are so many new demigods. We're being followed. You all seem like really nice people." I tell her, making sure the warning is followed by some nonchalant comment.

"That's great, Annabeth. Sorry for being sorta rude earlier. There are just a lot of girls that like Percy so I'm used to having to stick up for him before they get to him. Trust me. It's not pretty when he tells them no. I know. And I promise: we are nice. In our own ways." Cara says, using the same tactic I did.

"It's fine. On three. I get it."

"One." she whispers. I glance and see something moving in the shadows.

"Two." I whisper.

"Three." We say in unison. I'm faster so I take out my knife and push the person against the wall. Not a monster, I knew that before. They don't do waiting before they attack two demigods.

"Woah, Annabeth!" the person yells. I recognize that voice. It's dark so I can't see their face very well so I can't be positive.

I grab the person's arm and bring them into the sunlight. I look at his face.

"Nico?" I ask.

"Hi." the son of Hades greets. I give him a hug, which he returns. He got a lot more…open after the Giant War. More like the old Nico that Percy and I first met.

"What are you doing in New York?" I ask him.

"I could ask you the same thing! I've been trying to repel all of the demigods' sent with this thing Hades taught me. I have to use my sword and occasionally need Hazel to help, but I can do it. It's really hard to do. And it's even harder with the more demigods there are."

"That solves that question. And you two know each other?" Cara asks.

"It's not just me though. Hades had to get help from someone to give me the ability and sometimes I have to channel into that power to keep the monsters away. I don't know who. And yes." Nico answers.

"Cara-meet one of my best friends-Nico di Angelo: Son of Hades. Nico, meet Cara: Daughter of Athena." I introduce.

"Annabeth…have you heard from Thals lately?" Nico asks.

"No, why? Not since the end of the War. Cara-don't ask." I tell her as she starts to ask.

"I can't get a hold of her and can't find her. I even tried to IM her and pray to Artemis but IM's are useless and Artemis only says she's on a quest. That was two months ago." Nico says.

My face goes pale. "Nico-shadow travel, grab Percy, come right back here. Cara-I need to take a rain check. This is important. I'm sorry." I tell her.

"It's fine. Good luck. Text me if you need me or any of the others."

"Ok." I tell her and Cara walks away. I start pacing until Nico comes back.

"What's wrong?" Percy asks.

"It's Thalia."

* * *

**Slight cliffhanger! Ok so maybe not, I don't know. Any ideas on what the Stolls and Lilith have planned?**

** And what happened to Thalia? I'd love to see what you guys think!**

** Also, what ships do you want in this story besides Percabeth? OC's are included, and if anybody is interested, I can add you into my story as an OC if you want to ship one of YOUR characters with a PJO character. Or make it yourself! All I'd need is a name for your character, their boyfriend/girlfriend in my story, and a personality. **

**Thanks for reading!**

**Love:**

**~GeekyGirl029**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys! Thank you all soooo much for the review, favorites, and follows! I'm sorry I didn't post any more stories, but I have an idea. How about you lovely readers comment about what story, doesn't necessarily have to be Percy Jackson, you want me to write! Crossovers are accepted! Otherwise, I'll write something new and post it! :) **

**To: I am awesome: haha! Hi Julia. And yes, yes they are. **

**Readers, meet my new beta reader and best friend: Julia! She's going to be helping me proof-read my stories and whatnot. She doesn't have her own account, but if you want to say something to her or ask her something, just PM me or review! **

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Percy Jackson or his characters. I only own my OC's. If I did then Luke, Silena, Bianca, and Beckendorf would be alive. **

**Now-off to the chapter! ENJOY!**

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

**Annabeth's POV**

"It's Thalia." I tell him.

His face darkens.

"What happened?"

"We don't know exactly, and that's the problem. We can't get a hold of her. I assumed it was because of the whole hunter thing and she couldn't talk to me for some reason or something. But I asked Annabeth and she said she couldn't get a hold of her either, even by IM." Nico explains.

"Gods! Ok. So what do we do?" Percy asks.

"Get some of the others and find Thalia." I answer.

Percy looks me in the eyes and says, "Annabeth. It'll be fine. Thalia will be ok." He takes my hand and kisses my forehead.

"How about this? Before we freak out the others, I'm assuming we'd grab Jason, Piper, Leo, Frank, Hazel, and maybe someone else, let's go to Artemis's camp and see what the goddess herself has to say." Percy suggests.

"Seaweed Brain, we have no idea where her camp is." I remind him.

"Well, no, but what if we can IM someone else from camp. Or pray to Artemis. Or ask Apollo."

I give him a look.

"Ok. Got it." he responds.

I take out a drachma and a crystal, Percy summons water from a sewer. Gross.

"Really, Seaweed Brain? Was that necessary?" I ask.

"I'm going to go buy a bottle of water from across the street that Percy can use." Nico says.

"Better plan." Percy agrees, putting the water back into the sewer.

"No kidding Seaweed Brain." I tell him, slapping his arm playfully.

He smirks.

Nico walks back over with water. He hands it over to Percy.

"Ok. So, Wise Girl, your turn." Percy says, making a ball of water in the air reflecting off sunlight. I point my crystal at it, making a rainbow. I throw my drachma into the water and say, "O Iris, Goddess of the rainbow, accept my offering."

"Who would you like to call?" a voice asks.

I look at the boys and mouth _not Thalia._

They nod and Nico says, "The Lady Artemis. Location unknown."

An image of Artemis appears, Phoebe next to her.

"Hello, how-" Artemis starts politely.

"We shall not talk to men. Men are idiots." Phoebe says plainly.

"Phoebe, leave us." Artemis tells her.

"But, my Lady-"

"Leave." she repeats.

Phoebe walks out glaring at us one more time.

"How can I help you?" Artemis asks.

"Thalia. Where is she? Lady Artemis, I don't mean to be blunt but we're worried about her. We can't IM her or get a hold of her no matter what we try." I tell her.

"Yes. I know. And I do not know." the goddess replies.

"Don't know what? Where she is?" Percy asks.

"No. She disappeared one night. No sign since." Artemis says.

"All the times I asked where's Thalia and you said on a hunt, you were just lying?!" Nico asks.

Artemis doesn't say anything, but she has a look her eyes that I can't place.

"We are going to find her. And we're going to help her. No matter what, Lady Artemis." I tell her, anger rising in my voice. Percy takes my hand.

"Good luck, heroes." Artemis says simply, putting her hand through the mist.

"Who are we going to bring?" I ask.

"You, me, Nico, Leo, Calypso, Piper, Jason, Frank, the Stolls, and Julia. When it comes to plants or anything to do with spring, she has pretty cool powers. It's a big group but it's also a big mission." Percy says. Nico and I agree and he calls Julia and Nico calls Frank. I called the Stolls.

I decide to call Travis, thinking I might get a slightly more serious answer with him.

"Hey, Annie! Long time no see!" he answers.

"Travis. Get Connor and put it on speaker. Get somewhere isolated. We need to talk."

"Ok…?" he replies nervously.

I hear him call Connor and I hear Connor yell into the phone, "Hey Annie!"

I hear Travis say something to Connor and then footsteps.

"What happened? We're in Percy's cabin." Travis asks.

"Thalia. She's missing. I'll text you both the details if you're willing to help, but I have to call some of the others."

"We want to help." they answer in unison.

"Alright. I have to go. Bye, boys." I tell them, hanging up the phone.

"Any luck?" Nico asks.

"Stolls are helping."

"So are Julia and Frank." Percy says.

We call everyone until I have to call the last person I'd want to tell this to: Jason.

"Hello?" he answers.

"Jason? It's Annabeth. Are you alone?"

"No. Hold on." he says, and I hear him fly. I know he's flying because I hear the wind.

"What's wrong?"

"Thalia, she's missing, Jason."

"How can I help?"

"I'll text you the details." I tell him.

I text everyone:

**You: meet nico, percy, and I outside CHB 30 minutes after curfew. **

**Jason: ok**

**Travis: got it. **

**Leo: what do we need**

**You: nothing. Just yourselves, weapons, and leo bring the tool belt and make festus available. **

**Leo: ok. See you later.**

**You: bye. Don't get caught. **

**Connor: when do we get caught? *smirks***

**You: theres a time and a place (A/N anyone get my Doctor Who reference?)**

"Let's go. We need to stop at Percy's house. Get supplies. Tell Paul and Sally." I inform Nico and Percy.

They nod and I start running towards his apartment building. The boys start running behind me.

I run until I get to the door. Percy gets ahead of me so he can get in.

We go inside and we see Paul and Sally talking.

Sally looks at us and sighs. "Whatever it is, go. Just be safe."

"You're just going to let them go?" Paul asks.

"Yup. See their faces? They're not taking no for an answer. And if they do, they'll go anyways when we're sleeping." Sally explains.

"Oh."

"Wise Girl, Nico, explain. I'll get supplies and extra drachmas." Percy says. I nod and tell Sally and Paul what happened.

"Oh my goodness…" Sally mutters.

"Ready to go?" Percy asks, walking in.

"Yeah. Let's go."

We say goodbye and go to where we agreed to meet the others. Luckily, Paul let us use his car.

When we get there it's dark. I start pacing, Percy plays with an orb of water, and Nico tries to contact any dead people that could know what happened to her.

Eventually they all show up.

I look around and see two unplanned faces in the crowd.

"What are you guys doing here?" I ask.

"We want to help." Clarisse answers. Chris nods in agreement.

"The more people searching the better chance we find her right?" Leo asks.

"Where shall we start?" Calypso asks. It's just then that I notice Leo and Calypso are holding hands. That's sweet!

"Ok. So, what's the plan?" Piper asks.

* * *

**Ok, sort of a short chapter, I know. Sorry. But I wanted to make up for the fact that I didn't post a new story like I said I would. Again-sorry. So-what do you think? **

**Review and tell me what you think! Any comments about what you want to happen next or what you think will happen next are appreciated! And what you want in my next story! Even just what fandom. **

**THANKS FELLOW DEMIGODS!**

**~GeekyGirl0629 **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello to all of my amazing readers! Thank you for the new views, follows, and favorites! **

**In this chapter I added Princess of Flames's OC character. (Hope I wrote her in the way you wanted! If not, tell me and I'll change it for future chapters! :)) **

**ENJOY! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or his characters. Do I look like Rick Riorian? *empty silence*exactly! SILENCE WILL FALL WHEN THE QUESTION IS ASKED! (I don't own Doctor Who either)**

**Chapter 4:**

**Calypso's POV**

"Ok. So, what's the plan?" Piper asks.

"Who are you?" I ask a girl that I don't know, interrupting Percy's response.

She has wavy red hair and bright green eyes. And she was looking at Leo. I decided that if she keeps looking at him I don't like her. And I'll turn her into something. Maybe whatever her parent's symbol is. She can be a mascot.

"Julia." she answers, still looking at Leo. I glance at Leo and he is completely ignoring her. He let's go of my hand and puts his hand around my shoulders. I smile realizing that means that means he either is ignoring her or doesn't notice her.

"I'm Calypso." I answer.

"The Calypso? The Titan's daughter?" Julia asks.

"Yes." I answer, smirking.

She looks down and I lean into Leo.

"Anyways, guys, I think we should figure out where Thalia would be." Percy says.

"I can check the Underworld, see if Hades knows anything. And check in with Thanatos in case…you know…" Nico says. His sentence hangs in the air for a while until Jason says, "You're right. Check there. Hazel, go with him."

Hazel nods.

"I'm going to go up and use the winds so I can get an aerial view, see if I can see her or anything helpful." Jason says.

"Beauty Queen, Calypso, and I can look around area." Leo volunteers.

"Annabeth, Julia, and me can go in the other direction." Percy adds.

"Annabeth, Julia, and **I **can go in the other direction, Seaweed Brain." Annabeth corrects.

Percy looks down in fake shame.

"What can I do?" Frank asks.

"You're the praetor. It's up to you, man." Jason answers.

"I'll help Leo, Piper, and Calypso." he decides.

Leo nods. Hazel whispers something to him and he nods. "I will. Promise." he says. He will what? Hm…

"Clarisse, Chris—go with Percy, Annabeth, and Julia." someone says from behind us. I turn around and see the oracle, Rachel, standing behind us.

"How did you know we would be here?" Percy asks. Annabeth is definitely on to something.

"I'm the oracle, Percy. Remember?" Rachel asks.

"Right…" he mutters.

"Anyways, I won't tell Chiron. But Chris, Clarisse—go with them: South. Leo, Calypso, Piper: go East; towards Montauk. Travis, Connor-go North. Jason, when you're up in the air, go everywhere. Make sure to go West so you can get everywhere the people on the ground, and underground, can't." Rachel instructs.

Everyone agrees. We all say goodbye to the mysterious red-headed oracle and go our separate ways. I take Leo's hand as we walk.

"Ok. Look out for anything helpful, monsters, and most of all—Thalia." Frank says.

"Hey, Frank, we actually agree on something!" Leo says enthusiastically

Frank laughs. I kiss Leo's cheek, still happy he kept his promise and came back.

About an hour of us just talking and walking around the area Piper stops us and says, "Frank—turn into something sneaky and strong."

**Jason's POV**

I start flying around the area and, sadly, I'm alone. This means I have one person to talk to and I don't really like talking to that person: myself. Great.

The first thing that runs through my head: _What did Thalia do?_

Thalia could've done a lot of things to get herself in trouble. Liked a boy, got into a fight with another Hunter, killed someone's monster pet, accidentally attacked a wolf, killed a monster that someone else got dibs on, even just used someone else's bow. Who knows? But the problem with all of those: Artemis. All of them have to do with Artemis. Thalia, being a Hunter, would most likely get in trouble with Artemis of another Hunter. But Artemis doesn't know where she is! Or so she said…her eyes had a flash of something I'm not sure of. She has me curious. I'm starting to wonder if Artemis knows more than what she's saying. But if she did, then why did she lie? So, she can't know…right? Next thought: _what could I have done to prevent it_? Answer 1: anything. I could have helped her. I could've contacted her more. She's my sister; I could have helped her somehow. Answer 2: nothing. I couldn't have stopped her, knowing Thalia. Assuming it what she did she did willingly… 3: I could have—wait. What's that? I know I saw something move.

I fly down and look around. Nothing. There's nothing here…maybe it's just my—ah!

My thoughts are interrupted by I get tackled from behind. Stupid thoughts…you made my let my guard down. And now look! I'm getting tackled!

I flip my coin and get my sword. I turn around and push the mysterious person away. I look and see it's a girl, around15with long dark brown hair, like goes down to her knees long, in a…what did Lacy say it was called the other day when she put Piper's hair like that…a…um…a French braid. That's what she called it. I don't see a difference between a French braid and a regular braid but I'm a guy so that's a good thing. She has caramel eyes, a little brighter than Calypso's hair. She has a scar running across the right side of her face.

"Who are you?" I ask, getting ready for an attack. She takes out two fans that remind me of the ones you get at an arcade with enough tickets that break after a day.

"Why should I tell you?" she asks.

"I'd like to know why you tackled me. I'm just looking for my sister. What are you? Demigod?" I ask.

"Rosalia Starling. Daughter of Hera." she answers.

"Jason Grace. Son of Jupiter." I reply and as if on cue, I hear thunder.

"A Roman demigod?"

"That's old news. Stay with the program." I hear another voice say from behind me. I smirk, recognizing the voice immediately: Percy.

"Hey, Percy." I greet, not turning around.

"We're here too, Grace." I hear Clarisse say.

"Hey guys. Come to join the party?" I ask.

The girl, Rosalia, sighs. "Now, can we just get this over with? I have a schedule I plan to keep." she snaps.

"We don't want to fight. Now-why did you attack my friend?"

"I'm trying to get to the underworld. I'm not in a very good mood and when you see a demigod fall out of the sky you normally assume they are a monster." Rosalia says, putting away her fans.

I put away my coin.

"Why do you want to go to the Underworld?" Chris asks.

"I can answer that. I'm assuming this since you want to go to the Underworld, not Tartarus-not a recommended idea-you want to find something there. Based on the scar on your face it's a monster. That basically narrows it down to a hellhound. So, you want to go to the Underworld to kill the hellhound that scratched your face? In, what, the Giant War? Gaea controlled them and I'm betting they went back to the underworld after we put Gaea back to sleep, so, you want to kill the one that left you with that scar. Annabeth Chase, by the way, daughter of Athena." Annabeth says.

Rosalia nods.

"Ok, well, good luck with that…I guess…but have you seen a girl with black spiky hair? Blue eyes; like mine? Wearing leather?" I ask.

"Yeah, she went that way. Said she was going to Hades' Palace." Rosalia says, pointing to the West.

"Ok. Do you want to come with us? We're good friends with a son of Hades, maybe he can find the hellhound or get Hades to make it up to you. Well, they are." Julia offers.

She considers it. "Sure."

"Ok. I'll go find the others and then I'll meet you back here." I tell them, controlling the winds and flying up.

**Percy's POV**

The others finally arrive and we follow where Rosalia is guiding us, which could be very stupid.

"Sorry about trying to kill you." Rosalia apologizes to Jason.

"Um…thanks…? I think…" he answers uncertainly.

"I just…sometimes I can get a little over aggressive…but I am actually very nice." she promises.

We just talk nonsense for what feels like hours while we walk until Rosalia suddenly shouts, "THERE! THAT'S THE ENTRANCE! THAT'S WHERE THALIA SAID SHE WAS GOING TO GO IN!"

She points at a giant boulder. I focus for a minute, thinking the Mist might be playing tricks, and see a door. An actual **door** to the Underworld. In a rock. Get's more creative every time we find an entrance to somewhere…

"Let's go." Annabeth says, grabbing my hand. Then we walk straight into the Underworld.

**What did you guys think? **

**Next chapter is going to be in the Underworld **

**What happened to Thalia?**

**When will we discover Lilith's Plan? **

**The OC offer still applies, by the way!**

**HOPE YOU ALL LIKED IT! **

**Love,**

**~GeekyGirl0629 and Julia**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys...guess what?! AN UPDATE! OMG! Yeah, I know. Three weeks. Sorry. This chapter took some research and I have had a lot of school work and then I got sick... But, on the up side, I did post another story. It's Doctor Who! :) Hope you enjoy!**

**Guest: *laughs nervously* I'll ad-lib around it. XD **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson**

* * *

**Chapter 5:**

**Nico's POV**

"Come on. Let's go ask Hades first." I tell Hazel.

She nods and we walk to Hades' palace. Sadly, Persephone is there when we arrive.

"What now Thanatos?" Persephone asks as we walk in.

"Oh…it's you." she finishes with a look of anger and pain in her eyes.

"Hello, children." Hades greets.

"Hi. Look, we just need to ask about something, and then we'll be on our way." I explain.

"What's your question?" Persephone asks.

"Thalia. Did she come here?" Hazel asks.

"Yes." Hades answers.

"Where? Why?" I ask urgently, countless possibilities running through my head.

"Currently? I don't think you want to know. She came here to ask for a favor." Persephone answers.

"Where is she?" Hazel asks.

"Nico, you should be able to answer this. Every hero needs to prove themselves before they get a favor." Persephone says, interrupting Hades.

I think and start pacing. Make it through the Labyrinth? No Percy and Annabeth destroyed that. Defeat a monster? Too easy… Then a thought hits me.

"No," I start, anger boiling inside me as I glare at Hades and Persephone, "**_why _**would you let, or better yet: **make** Thalia do that!?"

"Do what...?" Hazel asks cautiously.

"Melinoe. They sent her to see Melinoe." I say, my voice dark.

"Her idea, actually. She suggested it when I told her to think of something." Persephone answers.

"GODS! Hazel…just…come on." I say, walking away.

She follows me and asks, "So, where is Melinoe?"

"This way." I answer, walking towards Melinoe's lair.

"So, who exactly is Melanie?" Hazel asks.

"Melinoe. Ad you really don't want to know." I tell her.

She doesn't answer and we eventually get there.

"THALIA!" I shout.

I see her crying. That never happens. EVER.

"Stay here. Do not go past this spot. Do not make a sound. I'll be back." I tell her. She nods. I run over to Thalia.

"Thals…" I whisper, putting my hand on her arm.

She looks up and glares at me. "Torture me with memories and ways I went wrong all you want but I'm not leaving. Not until you give me something from this lair." she snaps.

"Thalia…it's me. It's Nico." I assure her.

"Prove it." she says, obviously angry.

"Prove it?" I ask.

"Yes. I've already seen 'Nico' three times. I'm not that stupid Melinoe."

I make a split second decision. Probably a really stupid one too.

"HAZEL! COME HERE!"

My Roman half-sister runs over.

"Can you tell Thals I'm—" I start and cut myself off.

"Mom…?" Hazel and I ask in unison.

"Nico…it's actually you…oh my gods no do not play games with them. I don't care that you're appearing as Annabeth right now. I will kill you before you can hurt them." Thalia says, looking at my mother._ No, it's Melinoe._ I remind myself.

I hear voices in my head and scream. Immediately skeletons come from the ground and look at Melinoe.

Thalia starts yelling about how all the things Melinoe were saying weren't true. Somewhere in there I heard, "You told me I had no one. No one would look for me. And I almost started to believe you! But look: here they are. Not I think I'll take that necklace that you conveniently have on and leave. Before my friends sends gold and ghosts and skeletons at you." Thalia says, walking up to Melinoe.

Melinoe disappears, only her necklace is left where she was standing.

"Let's go…" Hazel mutters.

"You ok…?" I ask Thalia. She nods.

"Good. NOW WHY IN HADES SIS YOU THINK THIS WAS A GOOD IDEA?! WHAT MADE YOU COME DOWN HERE?!" I shout.

"Sorry, Death Breath. But we're leaving with one more person. C'mon. Let's see Hades and Persephone." she says. I agree and the three of us sprint to the exit.

"I have Melinoe's necklace. Now let me get him. Send Nico or Hazel if you'd rather. But we're not leaving without him." Thalia says confidently.

Persephone sighs and was about to protest but Hades interrupted. "My dear, don't you think that the girl-even if she's my brother's daughter-has done enough? Nico, lead her to the Elysium. Hazel, go with them."

We agree and I lead them to the Elysium.

"Thalia, who are we getting out?" I ask. She grins, her eyes shining.

She runs ahead without answering me. I shake my head and follow her. I see her run up to a boy with blond hair and jump on his back.

**Thalia's POV**

I ignore Nico's question when I see the reason I'm here. I grin and run behind him. I jump on his back.

"HEY!" he shouts, trying to look at who is hanging onto him.

"Hey." I greet, still smiling.

"Thalia?!" he asks, shocked. I jump off him and he turns around. He gives me a hug that I gladly return. Gods I missed him…

"Wait…you're not…dead, right? Please say you're not." Luke basically pleads. I roll my eyes.

"No. C'mon. If you want, you can…come back. Hades agreed." I tell him.

"And?"

"And?"

"You're hiding something." he states.

"Yup. And I'm not telling you what it is because it doesn't matter. Are you coming or not?" I ask, starting to turn. I just then notice a girl next to him. She has black hair and hazel eyes.

"I guess you two know each other?" the girl asks.

"Oh yeah! Thals, meet Aine. She's a daughter of Hecate. She was in the Titan War but changed sides. Aine, this is Thalia. Daughter of Zeus. Also known as my best friend since I can remember."

"So I've been replaced then? I see how it is." 'Aine' teases.

"No. I have three best friends. Annie, Thals, and you."

"Um…do you want to come with us? Assuming Luke wants to come." I ask awkwardly.

"I wouldn't mind." she slyly returns. I start walking away again and call, "You're choice! 3…2…" He picks me up and throws me over his shoulder, interrupting me. I laugh. Once we reach Death Breath and Hazel Luke puts me down.

"Hey, Luke. And you are…?" Nico greets, surprised.

"Aine." Aine answers.

They chat and we leave. It was…perfect. I'm a Hunter, I'm with my friends, about to see more, and with Luke. If only…I shouldn't think like that. It's not like it's going to happen anyways.

**Annabeth's POV**

We're walking towards where Hades sent us and hear talking.

"Thalia?" I call.

"Comin!" she answers. I hear running and Percy mutters, "Thank gods…I did not want to stay here much longer…we already had to deal with Sisyphus…" I laugh and kiss his cheek. He smiles.

Percy gives me a kiss that I happily return.

"Who's she?" Thalia asks.

"Who's **_she_**?!" I ask in return, motioning to a girl next to Luke. Luke is holding Thalia's hand though…ok then…

"I'm Rosalia! Pleasure to meet you." Rosalia says kindly, shaking all of their hands.

"Aine." the girl next to Luke says.

We all talk as we go back to the door and leave.

"Next stop?" Hazel asks.

"INCOMING!" Jason, who had previously insisted after we walked in to stay outside, shouted; crash-landing.

"Smooth, Jason." Leo says.

"Thalia!" Jason says, his voice full of joy, while getting up.

* * *

**TA-DA! ANOTHER OC TOO! **

**PM me or review thoughts! Talk to ya later!**

**~GeekyGirl0629**


End file.
